


The Pee Fic (Tm)

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, non-sexual piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: anonymous





	The Pee Fic (Tm)

“Hey Shuichi.” Shuichi grumbles, but wakes. “What do you want??”

Kokichi turns on the lamp on their nightstand. He watches as Shuichi rubs his eyes, and blinks a few times.

“What??? I’m sleeping.”

It’s 12:24.

“I need to do something.” Kokichi mutters. He places his hands on Shuichi’s shoulders.

“What?? Can you stop being vague?” Shuichi asks, and Kokichi shakes his head.

“.....”

“.....”

Kokichi stares directly into Shuichi’s eyes.

It’s 12:25.

“This is getting ridiculous.” Shuichi huffs, deciding to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

Kokichi pinches his cheek.

“Ugh, what???”

Kokichi glances at the clock.

It’s 12:26.

He pees.

Shuichi stares at him, bewildered.

“Huh?”

Kokichi continues to pee. It’s 12:27. He’s done.

Shuichi stares.

“I’m going back to bed.”

“Okay. Goodnight babe.”

“Don’t call me babe. You just pissed on me.”

It’s the next morning.

Shuichi wakes up.

Shuichi takes a moment. He thinks.

‘Was last night real?’

He looks at himself.

AH. Yes. Pee.

Shuichi sits up. He turns over to Kokichi, who is laying beside him.

“Kokichi. Wake up.”

Kokichi wakes up.

“Did you wake me up... and piss on me?? Did you really do that??”

“Yeah babe, I pissed your pants last night. What are you gonna do about it?”

“......”

Kokichi goes back to sleep.

“Wow.”

Shuichi stares. He wonders if he should ask what this means.

He decides that it is what it is. He showers.


End file.
